


more than i can hold (something i can feel)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mornings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Paige wakes to an empty bed, but also to bright August sunlight streaming in through the window, the smell of breakfast from the kitchen, and a pile of black and silver wrapped gifts by the closet.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/74565.html">Challenge #054</a> - "gift" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth / <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/42061.html">Challenge #031</a> - "august" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #490 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than i can hold (something i can feel)

Paige wakes to an empty bed, but also to bright August sunlight streaming in through the window, the smell of breakfast from the kitchen, and a pile of black and silver wrapped gifts by the closet. She smiles. It’s going to be a good day.

It’s another couple of minutes before she can hear Alicia and Nikki on their way back to her, and Paige sits up when they come into the room. Somewhat surprisingly, they don’t come bearing breakfast, but they still settle themselves either side of her on the bed.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Nikki says, leaning in to press a kiss to Paige’s collarbone. Alicia tells her the same, a hand in Paige’s hair and a kiss to her forehead, and then Nikki speaks again. “We’re gonna be in the kitchen for breakfast, unless you want it in here?”

“Sure.” Paige untangles herself from the duvet, already starting to follow them off the bed. “Smells good.”

Alicia reaches back for Paige’s hand as they go, her skin warm and soft against Paige’s, and it’s at times like these when how much Paige loves them both sinks in. Sure, she might also love material things, especially when she doesn’t have to buy them herself, and she’s _really_ looking forward to unwrapping those presents that are sitting by the wardrobe later, but she can’t help thinking that maybe, these two are the best gift of all.


End file.
